That Summer
by HereWithoutYou
Summary: PLOT BUNNY CONTEST ENTRY - Eighteen year old Edward is working on a farm for the summer, it's his own way of finding freedom from his everyday life before he leaves for college. What could possibly happen? - AH/Non-canon


**ENTRY FOR THE PLOT BUNNY CONTEST**  
**Story Name: That Summer**  
**Penname: HereWithoutYou**  
**Rating: MA**  
**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 4.675 words**  
**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM, I merely borrow her characters to have some fun.**

**Warning: I realize that mostly everyone who has me on author alert likes slash, so I find it only fair to warn you that this is a non-canon piece; no slash! The pairing won't be revealed until a bit farther into the story, still I hope you give this O/S a chance :)!**

**At the end of the story you will find the original Plot bunny.**

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Daaaaddy," our four year old daughter Lily whined from the back seat of the minivan. "Are we there yet?"

"No princess, it's going to take a little longer," I explained patiently, just like the last eight times she had asked me the exact same question.

"But Dad I wanna go to the beach now," Nathan, our seven year old son, complained.

Taking a deep breath to keep my patience intact, I never got to reply because Caitlyn, our almost six year old daughter, wailed," MOM, MAKE NATE STOP POKING ME."

"Honey, stop irking your sister," Bella, my wife, chided gently before she continued to lull me to sleep with her tale about her week at work in every little detail.

Oh the joys of a family vacation and as much as I loved them, they got on my last nerve. I had been at work from 5 AM to 2 PM, went to pick up my family and off we were to our vacation. For the last three hours the car had been filled with whines from my kids and Bella's boring stories about work and the latest neighborhood gossip; I was more than ready to arrive now.

But then my eyes fell on a wheat field and all the ruckus around me faded into the background as I remembered the time between High School and College…

**-*-*-*-**** Flashback ****-*-*-*-**

Finally, I thought to myself, relaxing for the first time in weeks. I was 18, a fresh high school graduate and on a bus to help a widow on her farm for the next few months; a decision that had shocked my parents to no end. Their son, about to start studying to be a doctor, wanted to work on a farm for two months before he was off to college.

Their astonishment hadn't been completely unfounded, considering that I usually stuck to books instead of engaging in physical activities, including physical labor, but I needed a change of scenery. Chicago had always been home to the Masen family and the urge to see something else had grown almost unbearable.

Thus, I had been lucky that a friend's family forwarded the offer of a woman who looked to hire some help over the summer, to me, that meant a sleeping place, food and payment included. My parents had been horrified at first, assuring me numerous times that I wouldn't need to work; paying for college probably didn't even put a dent in their bank accounts. They never comprehended my reasons, but in the end it didn't matter. I was 18 and could do as I wished; right now that was sitting on the bus on my way to Ms. Evans' farm in Medora, North Dakota.

Arriving in the late evening, I was in for a shock as well. When I had heard from my friend that Ms. Evans was a widow, my mind had conjured up a picture of an older, fragile woman; I couldn't have been more wrong. She was maybe in her mid-twenties with soft hazel eyes and a gentle, sweet smile on her lips. The old flannel shirt and ripped, washed out jeans did nothing to hide her curves which seemed to be in all the right places. My hormones went sky rocket the moment I laid eyes on her at the bus stop.

The drive to her farm took another forty-five minutes and I found myself in the middle of nowhere with nothing but wheat fields surrounding me. Despite the late hour, she had prepared a warm meal for me which felt heavenly after my fourteen hour bus journey. While I ate, she told me about everything that needed to get done on the farm while I was here. The barn and house needed a fresh coat of paint, several fences required repairing and then there was of course the daily work like caring for the horses.

Wolfing down my meal, I mainly just nodded as she talked and kept my eyes on my plate to avoid unwanted reactions in my nether region. Showing me to my room after my late dinner, she told me to be downstairs by 7 AM for breakfast and left with wishes of a good night.

Inspecting the room that I would call my home for the next two months, I started pulling my clothes from my bag and began hanging them in the closet before I moved on to my more personal items such as my favorite books. I wouldn't have much time to indulge in my love of reading while I was here, but leaving without a single book hadn't felt right. Taking a quick shower in the bathroom connected to my bedroom, I collapsed into bed long after midnight and let unconsciousness claim me.

When my alarm went off at half past six the next morning, I thought about turning it off and just going to school for my second class of the day until I realized that I wasn't at home. Sitting up, I blinked at the sunlight filtering into the room and groggily moved towards the bathroom. Brushing my teeth, I didn't even bother with my unruly hair anymore, I simply slipped into the first pair of clothes I could find and made my way downstairs. The kitchen was filled the lovely smell of bacon and freshly brewed coffee as I announced my present with a quiet good morning.

"Good morning, Edward," Ms. Evans smiled at me. "Sit down and help yourself, you'll be needing it."

As I later found out, her statement couldn't have been truer. She had shown me around the farm and directly assigned me to my first task of painting the barn a new, shiny midnight blue. By the time noon rolled around, my arms felt numb from painting all day long, but I was too proud to even take a break. Again I devoured my entire meal in a matter of seconds; she probably thought that I had been raised by wolves with my lack of manners. There wasn't much of a conversation; I was too shy to openly talk to her and she seemed content with simply watching me eat with a small smile on her lips.

Only after the first week with most of the paint jobs done, I started to loosen up and talk to her a little more. I told her about my plans for the future and my urge to get away from home for a while and found that Ms. Evans was a person I could easily talk to. One day I had asked what made her smile when I wolfed my meals down like a half-starved man to which she answered, "It's been a while that I had someone to cook for."

There was a certain sadness in her eyes as she spoke the words that I couldn't quite place, yet I suspected it was connected to her late husband. Not wanting to prod any deeper, I let the topic rest and focused back on the food in front of me. With time not only had I started talking more to her, but I found myself genuinely curious to get to know her better. We started spending our evenings together on the porch, talking about the life on her farm and how it wasn't always easy without a man by her side who could shoulder some of the work around the farm.

Days seemed to fly by. We often worked into the evening hours and no matter how exhausted I was after a day of hard physical labor, the evenings spent talking to her easily became my favorite part of the day. There was something serene about sitting in the darkening daylight and watching the wheat in the fields dance in the light breeze. Every now and then there was silence between us, but with her I never felt uncomfortable; for the first time in my life I felt free and independent.

Today was no different; I was sitting on the steps of the porch, watching the fields when she joined me, dressed in a flowing blue sundress that made me shift my weight to avoid my reaction to her. Smiling, she handed me a cup of coffee and sat down next to me. She was so close to me that the air around us seemed to crackle with overflowing energy.

"You've changed quite a bit," she observed, her gaze sweeping over me.

Shrugging I smiled at her. It was true, my usual alabaster white skin had tanned nicely, now building a stark contrast to the shirt I was wearing. All the food and daily physical work had defined my previously barely existing muscles. Combined with my new found freedom and happiness, I had indeed changed a lot and that she noticed it too, only showed how well she knew me after only a couple of weeks.

Taking the cup from my hands, she set it down behind us and angled her body towards mine. After a moment of confusion, I noticed the unmistakable hunger in her soft eyes before her plumb lips brushed against mine. Leaning forward, my hand ran along her arm until I reached her shoulder and pulled her closer, our tongues pressing against each other as I relaxed into the kiss.

Surprised by her wandering hands, I pulled back and instantly chided myself. She was a grown woman, one I had lusted after since the first moment I laid eyes on her; she was nothing like the girls I usually dated; barely moving a muscle because they were too afraid of doing something wrong. Drawing me back to her, she kissed me with a passion I hadn't experienced before.

Her hands slipped under my shirt, fingertips dancing over my chest and stomach until she broke away from my mouth and lifted the shirt over my head. Grasping my hand, she pulled me back farther onto the porch where I leaned my back against the house wall and guided her to sit on my lap. Straddling me, her dress hitched over her thighs and I greedily ran my hands over the newly exposed, smooth skin.

Momentarily I feared that my alarm would go off any second and I would wake up to an almost painful erection; the look in her eyes though drove all the errand thoughts out of my mind. Had I really been too blind to see that my attraction wasn't one sided?

"Esme," I moaned against her lips as her groin connected with my throbbing cock. For the first time it felt right to use her first name as she offered when she picked me up from the bus station. Suddenly, I realized that this was more than just making out, she probably expected more and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want more; this was_ it_. Slightly panicked, I continued to speak, "I've never…"

"That's alright," she whispered softly, cutting me off with her lips covering mine and I believed her, trusted that she would guide me.

Reaching down, she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head, revealing a black lace bra and panties. Taking in every inch of her beautiful body, I couldn't deny my itching hands their need to explore any longer. Tracing her collar bone, I pushed the straps of her bra over her shoulders before I reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

I watched the piece of black lace slide into our laps and bent my head to trail kisses along her throat. Arching her back until her naked breasts pressed against the skin on my chest, I wrapped my arms tightly around her and brought my lips back to hers. Rocking her hips against mine, her nails raked gently over my scalp as her fingers knotted in my hair.

Sliding my hands under her ass, I lifted her with me as I stood up. Taking the hint, Esme locked her arms around my neck while her legs hooked around my waist. It was hard to concentrate on walking with her teeth grazing my neck; still I somehow managed to fetch two blankets, lay them down over each other on the porch and sat Esme down on them.

Sitting back, I unzipped my pants and pushed them, together with my boxer shorts, over my hips. Kicking both off, I took off Esme's last piece of clothing, her panties. Even though she wasn't the first woman I had seen naked right in front of me, she certainly was the first with whom I planned to have sex; that thought alone was enough to render me immobile.

Having her completely bare in front of me, I couldn't help myself but take in every inch of her beauty; her creamy skin almost glowed under the moonlight and her full, round breasts almost begged to be sucked. Sensing my returning nervousness, Esme dragged her lips over my throat to my chest and further over my abs. By the time her mouth reached my abdomen, it dawned on me what she was up to; again it wouldn't be the first blow job I received, yet I feared that I wouldn't last long with my intense attraction to her.

"To take the edge off," she whispered as her soft hands massaged my thighs; my muscles twitching underneath her fingertips. And without further warning my erection was engulfed in wet warmth whilst her mouth closed around me. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to avoid cumming right that second as her huge hazel eyes looked up at me while her tongue swirled around my tip.

When her head bobbed up and down, she started sucking in earnest and I wondered if she actually wanted me to cum in less than two minutes. Fisting the blanket underneath me, I fought the urge to sink my hands in her hair. The many sensations made my whole body tingle, it was almost too much to bear; her hands tugging on my balls, her hair tickling my thighs and her teeth grazing my shaft.

"Esme, I'm…," I wanted to warn her that I was about to cum, but the moans spilling from my lips made all the words disappear from my mind before my eyes rolled back in my head and I exploded in her mouth. Releasing me after she had swallowed every last drop, Esme crawled along my body until she came to lay down half on top of me and half next to me with her arm wrapped around my torso.

My chest was heaving as I tried to fill my lungs with enough oxygen to speak. With my breathing regulating, I directly started to apologize, but Esme interrupted me, "I told you, taking the edge off. It'll help with what's yet to come, trust me."

Sealing her lips over mine, we kissed for a long time; short pecks, nipping teeth and probing tongues. Regaining control of my limbs, my fingers explored her body further; her full curves and smooth skin felt like a piece of heaven under the palms of my hands. It didn't take long before I hardened again under her tender caresses and ministrations. Grinning, Esme teased, "That's what I like about younger men, an insanely fast recovery before they are ready to go again."

Biting her neck lightly to show her that her teasing wasn't appreciated only furthered her tinkling laughter; making me smile in return at the beautiful sound. Pulling away, she sat up and instructed, "Sit up with your legs crossed."

Positioning myself like she told me to, I watched her rip a condom package open and roll it onto me; my length growing harder while her fingers teased with feather light touches. Climbing into my lap, she guided my erection to her entrance and slid down on me in one smooth movement until I was fully buried in her. Staying still on top of me, her hips didn't move as her lips pressed open-mouthed kisses all over my neck to my lips. Kissing me with deliberate slowness, she breathed against my mouth, "You feel so good."

Not giving me the chance to respond, her tongue traced my lower lip, changing the direction of our kiss from almost painfully slow to sensual and filled with heat while a light breeze swept over our joined bodies. Wrapping my arms around her, I pressed Esme closer to my body till her breasts were flush to my chest.

Her nails scratched over my back, raising the hair on my arms as she started moving her hips in a circular motion. In this position I had to surrender all the control to her, which I happily did; actually I was grateful for it. She had been right about the blow job, too; it had taken the edge off. Combined with her unhurried, almost leisure movements and some concentration on my part; I would last longer.

Nuzzling her neck, I sucked her earlobe into my mouth, nibbling the tiniest bit and found it to be one of Esme's sensitive spots; her breath caught and a low moan poured from her lips, a sound I never wanted to forget again. Releasing her ear, I bought my mouth back to hers, our breaths mingling while she placed both hands on my shoulders and moved up and down on top of me. She knew exactly how to move the right way to hit the spot most pleasurable for her and it didn't take long until her labored breathing turned into irregular pants; moans from both of us filling the silent night around us.

Bringing my hands back to her ass, I helped support her weight while she slowly but surely drove us both towards our orgasms and when she started to writhe on top of me, soft cries falling from her lips and her muscles clenching around me, she threw her head back in bliss; in that moment I was sure that I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my entire life. Her hips kept moving as her hot breath washed in short gasps over my face and only seconds later, I too fell over the edge.

Hugging her to me with both arms, I waited for my panting breath to slow down before I spoke, "That was…" trailing off, I tried to find the right words, but my mind seemed to be blissfully empty; still she understood me.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," I smiled back, placing a quick peck on her lips. Lifting her body, I slipped out of her and freed my softening length from the, now filled, condom. Wrapping one of the blankets around us, I carried Esme to sit with me in one of the chairs, holding her close to my body. There were many bright stars in the sky that evening, a sight I had rarely seen growing up with Chicago's city lights.

Esme and I spent another hour talking about everything on our minds before her breathing evened out and she fell asleep in my arms. Carrying her to her bed, she drowsily told me to stay with her. Slipping under the covers, I spooned behind her and fell asleep shortly after with her body pressed against mine.

Waking up early the next morning, I watched the rays of sunshine dance on Esme's skin as the sun rose. Enjoying the extra time to study her lovely frame didn't beat having her awake and in the shower with me though. After our joint breakfast, we easily slipped into our usual working routine. I was glad to see that nothing had changed.

We still worked our asses off most of the day, ate meals together and talked about god and the world; serious topics as well as silly jokes. Only one thing had changed, in addition to our daily routines there was sex, a lot of it; Quickies in the shower, sex in the nature, fast and angry sex or hours of lovemaking.

She had taught me many things over the remainder of the summer and when it was time for me to leave, I knew her body almost as well as my own. I was sad to see my time on her farm come to an end, but I knew that there were a lot of new experiences waiting for me at college.

On my last evening I took Esme on a walk through the wheat fields until we reached a small patch of grass with nothing but the fields surrounding us. Laying down a blanket, I motioned for her to sit down and pulled a bottle of her favorite wine from the backpack I had brought. Sitting with her, I handed her two glasses and filled them silently before I brought out small containers filled with cheese and pre-cut fruits.

Handing me back one glass, we began feeding each other; laughing and smiling the whole time, both of us determined to make the best of our last night together. Scanning my eyes over her body I couldn't help the smirk spreading over my face; she was wearing torn out jeans and one of her standard flannel shirts. At closer inspection it turned out that these were the clothes she was wearing when she had picked me up from the train station and they still made my pants uncomfortably tight. The top two buttons were undone, showing just a hint of her breasts and my fingers itched to pop open all of them.

Despite my growing need, I took my time opening all the buttons; my palms growing sweatier with every button that revealed more of her porcelain skin. Undoing the last button, I pushed the shirt off her shoulders, leaving her upper body clad only in a blood red lacy number that had me salivating at the sight.

Reaching around her to free her of the bra, I leaned in to seal my lips over hers and gently pushed her down to lie onto her back. Coaxing her mouth to open up, I brushed my tongue against hers while I positioned my body between her spread legs. Dragging my lips over her throat, she arched her back when my lips reached one of her nipples, sucking it between my teeth.

Tonight was all about her, it was my _thank you _for an unforgettable summer; I wanted to worship every inch of her body just like the goddess she was for me. Letting go of her nipple, my tongue traced over her rip cage to her flat stomach and abdomen until I was met by the waistband of her jeans. Unzipping them, she lifted her hips to help me pull them off her legs. To my surprise, I wasn't met with the usual barrier of panties; she was going commando.

"Naughty," I chuckled and looked up in her hazel eyes that held a certain fire, her tinkling laugh only spreading the heat further through my body.

Still chuckling, I knelt back between her legs. Placing on hand on her stomach, I brought my mouth directly to its desired spot; sucking and nibbling at her clit. Circling her entrance, she squirmed even more, soft whimpers falling from her parted lips. Smiling against her soft flesh, I thrust my tongue into her and repeated the motioned a couple of times before I replaced my tongue with my fingers, bringing my mouth back to sucking on her clit.

Soon she was writhing underneath me, begging me to stop teasing her. Deciding that this evening was hers after all, I gave in; adding a third finger, I curled them inside her. Still nipping on the most sensitive part of her body, I knew that she was close when her muscles started twitching around my fingers.

"Ohhh, please," she breathed. "Yeeeees, right there."

Curling my fingers more, I sped my thrusts up until her deep moans echoed around as she came violently on my hands. Pulling away, I smiled at the relaxed look on her face, but if she thought I would give her time to recuperate, she couldn't have been more wrong.

Stripping down till I stood fully naked, I caught Esme's slightly glassy gaze and bent down to retrieve a condom from my backpack. Rolling it over myself swiftly, I positioned myself back on my knees between Esme's legs. I placed my hands on her ankles, propping her legs on my shoulders and with one quick thrust I was in heaven; engulfed in Esme's warmth.

"Ungh," I groaned, fighting against the urge to cum the second I entered her, but she was so soft and warm and tight; it was nearly impossible. Leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss, I miscalculated how much deeper access my position granted me. Struggling to keep it together, I trailed my tongue over her lips until her mouth opened, her tongue pressing against mine.

Slightly distracted by her mouth, I moved my hips back and forth; slow thrusts building up the sexual heat around us. Releasing her lips, I moved my head lower to nuzzle her breasts, careful to divide my attention equally to both nipples while Esme's hands tightened on my shoulder, her back arching into me.

"Harder," Esme moaned between pants and since I couldn't deny her anything, I shifted slightly and adjusted my thrust to a faster rhythm; skin slapping on skin each time our groins met. Enjoying every moment of being joined with her, I was still grateful when she started twitching around me because I knew that I wouldn't last much longer either and I wanted to make this evening about her so badly. Doubling my efforts, her fingernails dug into my shoulders as she came, crying out my name.

Hearing my name moaned by her, it was enough to trigger my own orgasm, her name falling from my lips like a new mantra. Collapsing on top of her, it took me a while till I was able to move any of my limbs to pull out of her and lay down beneath her; my arms wrapping around her waist while I drew her tightly against my chest and whispered sweet nothings into her ear; not quite able to keep the smug smile off my face for making her cum twice already.

And, I wasn't even done as the rest of the night was spent in a similar fashion; feeding each other the snacks I had brought or holding each other between love making under the stars till the sun rose above us; it was one of the best nights in my life. One I hoped to cherish in my memory for a long time to come.

The last morning rolled around and after two months with her, the bus took me back home to Chicago with one laughing and one crying eye.

**-*-*-*-**** End Flashback -*-*-*-**

That summer I had learned many things, not only about sex, but I had also developed new views of life itself. The two following summers I had went back to Esme's farm, always enjoying every second of her company and in the fourth summer I had met Bella at college.

Now, almost fourteen years after my first summer at the farm, Esme still held a special piece in my heart. She was still a great friend of mine, but Bella was the love of my life. Four years ago we even went to visit Esme as guests to her wedding with Carlisle. I had been genuinely happy to see her marry a man who treated her like the treasure she was and teased her, every opportunity I got, that she still favored younger men; why else would she marry Carlisle who was six years younger than her?

Neither Carlisle nor Bella begrudged Esme and I our friendship. A little bird had even told me that Bella, after one or two too many margaritas, might have thanked Esme for teaching me how to please a woman in every possible way.

"Edward?" Bella asked, interrupting my day dreams. "I've just told you that our neighbors are getting a divorce. Why are you smiling like that?"

* * *

**The Plot bunny I was given: **This is a Song plot bunneh. The song is That Summer by Garth Brooks (I know for those that hate Country forgive me but this song has a story) my fic idea: Edward Bella and their kids are driving toward their summer vacation the kids are in the back of the minivan fighting and doing the usual "are we there yet" and MOM make him stop touching me thing. bella is sitting in the front seat next to Edward talking to him about her boring job or filling him in on the neighborhood gossip basically lulling him to sleep while he is driving. They drive past a wheat and Edward smiles he remembers something from his past. you see between high school and College he had a job working on a widows farm. The widow Esme (dont get grossed out think AU she is NOT his mom) is a young widow and needs help and well according to the song they get it on a few times the summer ends they go their separate ways he goes to college meets bella etc etc ...but he never forgets her. fic ends with Bella asking him why he is smiling.

* * *

**AN:**

**I'm beyond nervous about putting this one up. It was completely out of my comfort zone to write and my first straight piece on top of it. Thanks to the person submitting the Plot Bunny for giving me the chance to write something like this :).**

**A huge thanks to Jasper's Darlin' Kathy and Cullen181 for taking the time and beta reading this, you are both awesome. Thanks once more!**

**Last but not least, let me know your thoughts, good and bad!**

**Take care,**

**Sanny  
**


End file.
